


It's worth paying [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHY every time i find interesting pairing in this tv-series one of characters soon die -_-' come on</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's worth paying [vid]




End file.
